


Tauro

by honeylillies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bubbler - Freeform, Canonical Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evillustrator - Freeform, F/M, Felix x Ladybug, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybug x Tauro, Marinette x Felix, Ox Miraculous, Slow Burn, Tauro x Ladybug, Tauro x Marinette, Villains, Viperion - Freeform, chat noir - Freeform, felinette - Freeform, felix x marinette - Freeform, lady wifi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylillies/pseuds/honeylillies
Summary: As Felix moves back to Paris with his mother, he becomes the one and only Tauro. And maybe even more to Marinette...
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. { 0.01 }

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a one-shot and is being turned into a whole fic.  
> NO SHIP HATE.

Felix stared intently at the wall, waiting for his mother to finish her sentence with either, "I'm kidding" or "funny joke, right?". But she hadn't, damning him to join his oblivious cousin at his annoying school. Felix rolled his eyes in exhaustion, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing. 

"Mother, this isn't what we agreed upon when we moved back to France." Felix retorted, trying to get her just to let him continue homeschooling. Their arguing felt like hours to him. He only wanted to stay away from Adrien. No matter how hard Felix tried, Adrien was always there around the corner. In all his blind glory, smiling and acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

"At least try it, and if you hate it, then we will have another talk, Felix." Mother finally said sternly. After a moment, he couldn't help but agree to her terms. Within the next day, Felix was standing at the school's front steps he desperately wanted to run miles away from. He could spot all the people he had hated; Adrien, Chloe, Nino, Alya, and lastly... Marinette. All these students that he had no reason to hate except for the fact that they loved his foolish cousin. Only Marinette had noticed his presence, the two locking eyes as Felix began walking up the stairs. Her bluebell eyes glaring daggers into the back of his head as he finally turned away from her. As Felix got to his locker, his face grow hotter with each step. It was as if he'd gotten sick by looking at Marinette. That's what this was. Felix was so sure.

As Felix finally reached his locker, a booming voice started from behind him, "Felix! You're here! Daddy was told you'd be coming today! It's utterly ridiculous that Auntie is making you join this horrible school." Felix's face dropped; Oh, how he hated Chloe. She was the only other person he'd grown up with other than Adrien, yet he still hated him more. Felix turned angrily to the other blonde annoyance.

"My mother forgot to warn me that you'd be here. Oh dear, Chloe, you know that I don't quite like you...at all." Chloe rolled her eyes as Sabrina stood behind her, like a shadow. Though Felix didn't know or care for Sabrina, he didn't care for her because she worshiped Chloe.

"And Daddy told me it was because you and your mother are out of money." Chloe started, a smirk pulling across her face. Sabrina laughed behind her, still trying to hide from him.

"Isn't that why your-" Felix started before the bell rang loudly, cutting him off. Thankfully for Chloe too. Felix huffed, grabbing his books, and took his time getting to class. The day became grueling; everyone was gossiping that the soft, handsome Adrien had a cousin who joined the school. Felix hated gossip and attention. And yet here he was, sitting in the back of the class, as the students tried to hide their glances. The only person that wasn't paying Felix the slightest bit of attention was the bluebell-eyed girl sitting a few rows ahead. Marinette had only glanced back once to give him the worst death glare he may have gotten his entire life. The whole day was very odd; everyone wanted to stare or try to talk to him. Felix couldn't help but begin to like that Marinette didn't care much about him being there; she treated him as if he were any other person. As the day finally began to end, Marinette was nowhere to be found, and thankfully neither was Adrien. Felix stopped outside the classroom door before the bell rang. As everyone sat in the closed class, he noticed Marinette running into the girl's locker room. Out of curiosity and maybe a little bit of concern, Felix followed in the direction of the locker room. Felix pushed his ear up against the door, trying not to seem like a creep. He tried to listen to what she was in such a rush for.

"Tikki, we have to figure out why he's here. The last time we saw him, he pinned us to a wall and tricked everyone into thinking he was Adrien!" Marinette half-whispered. Felix stood confused for a moment. He'd never really encountered Marinette other than the videos he'd sent out. Felix knew he had acted childishly and always wanted to apologize, but he never could care to do it due to his ego.

"Marinette, we need to wait and see why he's here. We never know! We can't just use Ladybug to get whatever we want. You know that best." A voice replied. Felix stepped back, confused. Who was in there with her? She went in alone. Felix grew annoyed quickly with the bickering he'd heard. How did she know about Ladybug, anyway? Before he could think to move, Marinette swung the door open, her purse holding a little animal that was staring right back at him.

"F-Felix! What are you?" Marinette began, her cheeks glowing red. He shoved his hand over her mouth and pushed her back into the locker room, pushing Marinette up against the lockers behind her.

"Shush. You'll get us both caught." Marinette was shocked, to say the least. Felix finally dropped his hand and apologized quickly, trying to look away before his face turned blood red. She looked back down at her purse, which still held the little animal. 

"How do you know about Ladybug?" Felix finally asked, breaking the silence. Marinette quickly looked down into her purse, the animal shaking its head at her. "Hello? You can't just ignore me." Felix insisted, stepping forward. The blonde boy was tall and maybe even a little intimidating. He used that to his advantage sometimes. 

"I- Felix, this is... Adrien told a lot of people, you know... and maybe he just..." Marinette started to stutter and hesitate. Felix began to get annoyed; he slammed his hand on the locker.

"Marinette, I think we both know." He then stated huskily. He could see her thoughts flying around as if he'd caught her red-handed. Marinette kept clutching her purse tighter and tighter as the clock dragged on between them.

"W-what do you mean..?" Felix rolled his eyes at her question. But he was beginning to like to see her squirm. Leaning in closer to her, he smirked slightly.

"You tell me..." He whispered. Felix stepped back, the smirk that was once plastered across his face slowly fading back into seriousness. The face she had given him was his answer. Marinette glanced towards the door quickly before slipping past Felix and running out into the crowded halls. He groaned slightly, hoping no one would see him leave the ladies locker room, as he tried to leave. Maybe Marinette was so horrible, though. 

Felix calmly navigated the new school's halls to his locker and grabbed his bag quickly, leaving for his uncle's house.


	2. { 0.02 }

Marinette sat on her chase, her heart still racing from earlier. Felix. His cold blue eyes were staring into her—his husky voice. Just the thought of him was making her nervous. And in the right way, which she didn't like at all. Marinette stood up and began to pace, going back and forth between calling Alya to ask for her advice or to leave it be. 

"Marinette, please, you're pacing...it's nothing bad right now. We don't know if he knows or if he's being mean as always." Tikki started, trying to calm Marinette. She couldn't help but have the feeling that he knew from the way he looked at her.

"We don't know much about him! But what he did in the locker room...was just so...i don't know! I've never had someone do that!" She was a nervous wreck at this point. Master Fu warned her about the consequences of being caught, even if it had been someone else, they were the same. 

"Marinette, you're the hero of Paris, you shouldn't be concerned about him being mean in the locker room!" Tikki said, trying to calm Marinette, not realizing that she knew he wasn't inherently mean... Felix was just someone she never thought she'd have a feeling like this for. She only ever had her eyes set on Adrien, maybe Luka gave her a nice feeling in her chest but not like Felix had. 

"Tikki, do you think that he really knows? I mean everything that happened on the roof was so long ago but...if he knows, we need to figure it out sooner than later." Tikki nodded her head, intently. As if on queue, the news screamed out. Breaking news, Riposte was back and under new management. Mayura and Hawkmoth were both behind the scenes. Marinette sprung to action, calling out to Tikki. She launched herself into the night, searching throughout the city for any sign of Riposte or maybe Chat too.

\-----

The night sky in Paris was almost calming to Felix. It was quiet on the walks home, thankfully, even after today, which was helping. Felix was not only shocked by himself, but he was shocked at Marinette's reaction. Marinette was beautiful...up close. Felix's thoughts were wrapped around her as if she and him were close friends. Funny isn't it, how one moment he hates her, and now he feels as if he has a responsibility to apologize and make up to her.

Felix was stopped dead in his tracks by a silver figure. The light from the streetlamp made the villain terrifying. As Felix tried to back up quickly, he began to notice the other teens running or laying still in the streets. The hell is with this city!? Felix had never encountered something like this before. His heart began racing as the villain pulled their weapon back, swinging it at him. Felix covered himself with his arms, waiting for the impact of whatever weapon was being sung his way. Nothing.

"Felix run!" a familiar voice called out. Felix's eyes grew wide as he recognized blue-haired superheroine. How the hell did she get here so fast?

"Ladybug! Not you again, get out of my way! This one is mine." The villain screamed as it threw her to the side. Felix turned and began running at the advice of the heroine. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" was all Felix could mutter out as he ran from the scene behind him. Felix kept trying to look back as he made it further from the villain. The silver-skinned freak was fighting Ladybug as much as they could to get to Felix. As if that made Felix feel any better. He noticed his cousin in the street, looking around violently for help like the others. He started recognizing more and more peers like Chloe, Kim, and Alya laying as well. Felix finally turned a corner and bumped into a blue-haired boy.

"I- I'm sorry," Felix stated, quickly looking up. The boy smiled at him and nodded.

"It's okay, how'd you get away?" The boy asked, curious. Felix looked back as the two hid in an alleyway.

"Ladybug." Felix began, as he and the blue-haired boy started down the alleyway, trying to get as far from the villain as possible. They could still hear them, and even Ladybug here and there scream. It made Felix's heart wrench at the sound. Felix was never known to be heroic; he was known to be "every man for himself." But this felt different, knowing that behind that mask was someone he actually...liked. Right? Did he like her? That's what this feeling was? Felix shook his thoughts away, and the boy pulled him further from the noise that was gaining on them.

"I never caught your name?" the boy asked as they were finally caught at the end of the alley.

"Felix."

"I'm Luka, have you seen a friend of mine by chance? Her name is Marinette." Luka replied politely, pulling them both into a doorway. Felix hated being touched by anyone else, but now that he was up close with someone, he couldn't help but think back to the locker room. He pulled away from his thoughts back to Luka. 

"I haven't seen her." Was all Felix could say knowing damn well she was the one saving them right now. Felix went back and forth on whether or not he should jump out and help Ladybug as she fought the freak. "Who is that?" Felix asked, wanting to know who'd gotten akumatized. 

"It's Kagami," Luka said grimly. What happened to her that got her akumatized? Before the boys knew it, there stood Kagami at the end of the alley, teasing Ladybug as she called out for Chat Noir. Felix knew damn well that Chat Noir wasn't coming. He'd already caught on to who he was, watching his cousin try to find and help his classmates. At that moment, as if Felix had gained all the confidence in the world, he ran out at the akumatized Kagami. Felix cocked his fist back, ready to fight whatever the hell this asshole threw at him.

"Felix!" Both Ladybug and Luka yelled. Luka followed Felix ensuite, and Ladybug moved to cover. Felix punched Riposte in the face, causing her to stop in her tracks. Felix stood shocked by his actions once again. Ladybug pulled Felix back, grabbing Luka as she ran them into the alleyway. 

"Are you an idiot?" Ladybug yelled at Felix.

"What?! I just helped you!" Felix retorted angrily. Ladybug wrapped her arms around his torso, looking up just as angry. 

"Luka, grab on." She stated. As Luka grabbed on, she pulled the three into the air and on top of the roof above.

"Felix, that was super irresponsible." Ladybug began. Felix could feel his chest become tighter. 

"Irresponsible? Irresponsible is going into a battle with a giant tin-skinned villain alone! Maybe if you actually had a partner you could trust, we wouldn't be here." Felix fought back. Ladybug looked hurt slightly, waiting for Chat's arrival. 

"Guys, it's not the end of the world. Please, we just need to be quiet before she comes back for us." Luka pleaded. Felix knew he was right, but Ladybug being so outwardly mean to him hurt. 

"Luka, you need to get to a safe place. Felix, you too. I can't have you two getting hurt." Ladybug whispered, looking around for a way to get into the building. Felix and Luka looked at one another before looking back at Ladybug. Felix knew, and he wasn't letting on that he knew, but he could tell Luka knew as well.

"You need us...let us help you. Chat noir isn't here yet and if you keep going like this you'll get burnt out." Luka started. 

"He won't be, not if it's taken him this long," Felix added on. Ladybug started to feel as if she were at a loss. She did need help, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt because she needed them. "Ladybug...just let us do this for you." Felix continued, showing a softer side of himself.

"Are you sure?" She finally asked after a moment. The two boys nodded in agreement. Ladybug turned quickly, clicking her yoyo open and pulling out two miraculous boxes. One for the snake and one for the ox. Ladybug gave Luka the snake miraculous, making him Viperion once again. She then turned to Felix, knowing that this would be his first time with a miraculous, let alone the ox one. 

"Thank you," Felix whispered out to her. Felix put the nose ring in and happily turned himself into Tauro. His outfit was very much like a matador, but with the exception that he had horns and hanging earrings. He wore dark blue and white, with golden applicae spread across the outfit. Becoming Tauro made Felix feel powerful. The punch he'd thrown earlier could've felt like he was throwing a thousand all at once with the miraculous.

"What's the plan, Ladybug?" Viperion asked as Ladybug began to think. They could hear the angered Riposte on the street, fighting more citizens. The three watched as many other students fell to the ground. 

"You and Tauro are going to cover for me, we're going to get the Akuma and we have to do it fast." Ladybug was smirking. Tauro and Viperion nodded and ran towards the end of the building as Ladybug swung her way back into the alley. Tauro wasn't worried about her being alright anymore, he knew she'd be okay now that the three of them were working together.

"Ohhh, metalhead!" Tauro called out, making Viperion snicker. Riposte turned quickly to Tauro with a confused expression. 

"Who the hell are you?" She exclaimed angrily. Viperion and Tauro jumped down to the street below, knocking her back into the pavement. Riposte groaned as she sat for a moment.

"Do you see where it is?" Tauro called out to Viperion. Viperion began scanning for any sign of the Akuma. Viperion finally caught a glance at the crumpled rose petals in her fist. 

"Fist! Go for her fist!" Viperion replied, now running towards the villain. Tauro followed, trying not to smile at how fun this felt for him. His entire life had been boxed up in London with no friends and barely any family. The danger felt nice...no, better than nice; it was excellent. Riposte opened her eyes wide, grabbing Viperion, and throwing him quickly. As if she'd known it wouldn't work, Riposte threw her arm back and knocked Tauro across the street into a building. As his back hit the wall, all Felix could think of was Ladybug. Where the hell was she now? The silver-skinned woman walked up happily to him as he writhed in pain against the wall.

"Get up, get up, get up," Tauro whispered to himself with tears in his eyes. As the akumatized Kagami pulled her arm back to slice him, Ladybug threw her yoyo around her arm, tossing her back down the street. Tauro gave out a sigh of relief. He knew after fight his back was going to be bruised to hell. Ladybug quickly grabbed Viperion, and they retrieved the Akuma from the Kagami. As Tauro slowly gained back his strength and stood, Ladybug used her Miraculous to return everything back to normal. The students returned to the ground safely, families and friends rejoiced. Tauro could see Adrien running to Ladybug from afar, making his stomach churn. His back felt better, but he would rather deal with his back being hurt than seeing his oblivious cousin with her. Tauro stood and walked away into another alleyway, detransforming once out of sight. Felix hid the septum in his nose, hoping that no one would notice that he'd had it. Especially his mother or his uncle. But that never meant he was going to give his miraculous up. Felix groaned from the pain as he walked his way home, hoping that Nathalie or Gabriel wouldn't be around to ask questions or be a pain.


	3. Safe and Sound

Felix sat in the room that he was given at his uncles. His mother had opted to live with their family rather than buy a house so that they got to spend more time together. Not something that Felix liked, but he dealt with it. He hadn't gone to school, hoping to recoup from the painful fight from yesterday, but thankfully school was already out. His back was, indeed, bruised to hell. Stompp sat on the pillow beside Felix, calmly eating berries. 

"So, master Felix, are you feeling any better?" The kwami spoke. Felix was still a bit unnerved by the small creature and its abilities. It seemed odd that something so little could turn a human into someone so powerful. Felix adjusted in his spot, wincing at the pain. 

"Better than last night, but it still hurts horribly," Felix replied, trying to relax on the bed. Stompp sat down his half-eaten berry and floated over to Felix, nudging his cheek with his head, trying to show Felix that he cares for him. Felix, unsure of what to do, just let the kwami become comfortable on his shoulder after. "Thank you." Felix continued. 

"Master, you know that I need to go back to Ladybug..." Stompp was settled nicely on Felix's shoulder. 

"Call me, Felix. And I'm not going to do that, Stompp. I need this; I need you to make it through all of this." Felix was finally opening to the kwami, showing a more vulnerable side to him. Stompp had only had a small number of holders, some weren't the best, and others had overbearing egos. But for some odd reason, Felix was already showing to be the better holder. Felix was intelligent, kind, quiet, and was growing up more and more. He may never show that side of him to anyone, but Felix was more mature than he seemed. 

"Felix...I know you've only had the miraculous for a couple of hours. But thank you. I apologize for the things you've been through, though. If you ever need to talk, I am always around." Stompp added softly. Felix patted the little Ox's head, a way of thanking him as well. Felix slowly stood, making his way to the window that faced out to the main street. Adrien's room was next to his, but he still got a better view. A knock came to the door. 

"Yes?" Felix called out, Adrien poked his head in, apologizing for intruding. Felix glared out to the street, yay his cousin. Adrien walked in, sitting at the desk that his father had given Felix. 

"Are you okay? I couldn't find you during the attack last night." Adrien started. For some reason, he still wanted to connect with Felix. 

"I'm fine. I was on the streets hiding," Felix finally replied, turning to his cousin and seeing the solemn look in his eyes. "Adrien?" 

"I-I'm sorry, I just thought I'd lost you..." Tears were welling in his eyes. Felix, taken aback, looked around the room for anything other than himself to comfort Adrien. 

"Lost me? Adrien, I looked for you, and when I realized where you were, I hid." Felix tried. Adrien wiped his eyes, standing up and walking over to Felix, embracing him. 

"I'm sorry...Ladybug and Chat Noir try their best; they're going to find out who Hawkmoth is and send him away. That wasn't supposed to be how your first day in Paris was supposed to go." Adrien cared, Felix could tell, but he didn't know how to react. Felix only wanted to run away more now. Felix broke the embrace, patting his cousin on the shoulder. 

"It's not your fault, Adrien. I'm glad you're safe, though." Adrien nodded, forcing a smile through his upset emotions. Adrien took this as his cue to leave, waving at his cousin before closing the bedroom door. Felix hurried over to his bed, grabbing his phone and taking a small chance. 

'Hey.' He sent to Marinette. He'd gotten her number from Alya before school ended. Felix didn't expect anything to come from it, but his heart was still racing, hoping for a reply. 

'Hello, who is this?' She replied. Felix smiled quickly, walking over and settling himself at his desk. 

'Felix. I got your number from Alya.' 

'Isn't that just a little creepy?' His smile faded. Felix didn't mean to be creepy; he just wanted to check on her. She got thrown down a street right in front of him. 

'I was checking up on you because I feel bad about what happened in the locker room yesterday.' Excuses. Felix liked the wide-eyed look she'd given him in the locker room. He hated that he liked it just as much. 

'Thank you, but I don't need you to check on me. That's what my friends are for. I can't say we're friends.' 

'Well, I hope that we become friends sooner or later...' was the last text he'd sent before stuffing his phone in his pocket and walking down to the kitchen. Why couldn't she try to be his friend? She saved his life, but they can't be friends? They seemed to be friends on the rooftop. Felix groaned as he grabbed a glass, turning to the fridge. Felix noticed his uncle standing quietly in the doorway. 

"Yes?" Felix asked, obviously annoyed with his presence. Gabriel walked to the other side of the kitchen, his hands behind his back, and his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Felix. I know you may not like living here, and I know you aren't very fond of my son and me, but I want you to know that I take precautions against the Akuma attacks in this city." Gabriel was stern, but it just aggravated Felix more. They were a lot alike, but so far apart when it came to being good people. Felix wasn't a crazy prick who sheltered anyone, including any children he'd have. Felix was brutally honest, he never held anyone back, and he definitely wasn't as high strung as his uncle. 

"I don't care. I don't need your help, let alone your protection." Felix stated calmly. Gabriel's attitude worsened, he hated the way Felix spoke to him. 

"Don't talk to me like that, young man. I protect this family no matter what. And if that means protecting your bratty ass, then that's fine." 

"How the hell are you going to protect me if you can't even protect your son? It makes no sense. You say you'll protect us, but just last night, I spotted Adrien being bubbled and drifting away." Felix was growing angry with the subject. Gabriel was very entitled, and here he thought he was terrible. Felix slammed his glass down on the island, his eyes staring daggers into his uncles. 

"Excuse me?" Gabriel was clueless. How the hell did he not know where his sheltered son was during an attack if he claims to protect him? Felix let out a chuckled before shaking his head. 

"You really are just worthless, aren't you?" Felix was ruthless. 

"I make the rules in this household, and if you aren't going to follow or respect them, then you don't get to live here." Gabriel was fuming.

"Tell that to my mother then." Felix retorted quickly before turning out of the kitchen, laughing as he left. Felix passed Adrien in the hall, giving him a small glance, a kind of warning at best. 

\---

The night felt inviting. Felix sat on the roof of the house as Tauro. He wanted to be alone; thankfully, no one could get up to where he was except for a stray cat that was already annoying to Felix. 

"Well, hello there, little foal." the black cat spoke. Tauro rolled his eyes, turning to Chat Noir, who was bent down, eyeing him. 

"Stray." Tauro hissed out. Chat Noir chuckled, sitting down next to him. Felix expected this to be awkward, sentimental, or just plain sickening. 

"So, Ladybug gave you a miraculous?" Chat asked calmly, propping himself up on his elbows. Tauro stared forward at the night sky. 

"Yes," He finally spoke. 

"Welcome to the team, then..."

"Tauro." Felix was short with him, unsure of everything Chat knew about him. 

"When we see M'lady next, we can all get to know each other more! I noticed you'd gotten your miraculous during the Bubbler Akuma last night." Tauro turned to him quickly, nervous. 

"How'd you know? You weren't there?" Chat gave him a surprised stare. 

"I saw you fight with Viperion," 

"Ah, yes, Viperion..." That guy, Luka, he was kind. Felix liked Luka; he'd saved him as well. 

"You know him?" Chat asked, curious. Tauro shook his head. 

"No, I met him yesterday with Ladybug." 

"Ladybug is fantastic, isn't she? I feel terrible about not being there for her last night." Chat admitted. Tauro nodded, maybe Adrien wasn't so bad when he was Chat Noir. Or perhaps he just wasn't as good at being Adrien. Tauro stood, his arms crossed. Chat followed him, unsure. "Heading home for the night?" Chat continued.

"Sadly, yes." Letting a little out, Felix only wanted to go home to London with his mother. He wanted to go back, be happy, but he also wanted to stay here, be Tauro, see Ladybug. There was so much Felix wanted but knew he couldn't have. "Goodnight, stray," Felix muttered, jumping down and hiding from Chat's sight. Felix detransformed as he entered his window, settling into his bed, and staring at the ceiling until he couldn't stare any longer.


	4. Bad Feeling

Marinette woke up, a nervous feeling in her chest. She slumped her way around her room, getting ready for whatever was coming today. The feeling was a different kind of nervous. It wasn't like when an Akuma was attacking, but it wasn't like when she knew something terrible was going to happen to her or a friend. Both were bad to her, but she couldn't tell which was worse. 

"Tikki, do you have the same feeling I do?" Marinette asked sheepishly. Tikki popped out from under the comforter. 

"What do you mean, Marinette? Is everything okay?" Tikki replied, settling in Marinette's cupped hands. Marinette gave Tikki a worried expression before sitting down at her desk and laying Tikki on the tabletop. 

"I've got a horrible feeling, and I can't put my finger on what it is. I feel like something crazy is gonna happen to someone." Admittedly Marinette was just going off of a feeling, but they were never really wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on want might happen, or even guess to what it might be. 

"It'll be okay, Marinette! We can get through this together. Alya will be there too! Rose, Juleka, Alix, Sabrina, and Chloe too!" Marinette nodded. The girls of the class had grown up a lot over the year or so. Chloe had calmed down a lot, she'd befriended Marinette and her friend group too. It was a shock at first. But at least she'd have them all today. Marinette stood, continued to get ready, and then headed for school. 

\------

"Girl, you just need to take a breather! We're all here for you!" Alya exclaimed, hugging Marinette happily. The girls laughed as they all stood together, waiting for the bell to ring. Marinette glanced towards the entrance to see Felix and Adrien enter together, Adrien laughing and Felix slightly smiling. Felix noticed her in return, sending chills down her spine. Felix? What about him now? God, how she hated him. The locker room was just a trick to scare her. 

"Helllooo~" Chloe called out, snapping Marinette out of her trance. 

"Sorry, what happened?" she asked apologetically. The girls giggled at her. 

"You were starting at blonde one and blonde two." Alix teased, making Marinette blush furiously. 

"Ohh, you like Felix, don't you?" Sabrina asked, clueless of Marinette's hatred for the boy. 

"No! Not at all!" She retorted, her heart filling up in her chest. Marinette didn't want to admit that the blunt, rude, asshole Felix was even cute, let alone like him. Marinette could barely hear her thoughts as the girls began conversating about something else. The feeling was still there, it was beating now. Sooner or later, something was going to happen, but when? Could she stop it? The first bell rang, giving everyone five minutes to file to class. Marinette grabbed her bag, walking with the girls to Miss Bustier's class. Alya and Marinette sat together, as they always did. Marinette couldn't help but want to turn and look back at Felix, who sat alone in the back of the class. 

"Psst, stop staring at your paper like you're gonna eat it," Alya whispered, trying to help Marinette. Marinette looked up at the board, trying to gain attention back at what Miss Bustier was teaching. 

"I can't help but want to look back," Marinette whispered back. Alya smirked, knowing who she was talking about. 

"Do it," 

"I can't, Miss Bustier will get upset."

"Not if she doesn't see you, girl do it," Alya was pushy, and usually for good things. But this felt weird, why did she want to look back at Felix so severely? Why did she want to even look at him after the locker room? Marinette finally gained the courage enough to turn and glance at the studying Felix, who looked up at her, causing her to turn back around in a fury. Felix smiled slightly, not wanting anyone to see. 

"Mr. Graham De Vanily, do you have something to tell the class?" Miss Bustier called out. The students quickly turned to Felix, causing him to be embarrassed. 

"I apologize, no." He stated, trying to get everyone to turn away. God, how he hated when these students stared. It was worse than going out with his uncle or Adrien or even both at the same time. He knew most of these students, even if they didn't know much about him, he had Adrien to thank for that. Miss Bustier smiled at him before turning back to the board, whispers beginning to ring throughout the classroom. Thankfully for Felix, the bell rang sooner than later, letting him get away from the box of hell he called a class. As Felix made it into the boy's bathroom, he could feel Marinette's blue-bell eyes starting his way once again. 

"Why does she keep staring at me?" Felix whispered to himself as he closed the door, locking it behind him. As he checked all the stalls, he gave Stompp the cue that it was okay for him to come out. 

"Felix, I think she might be staring because she may like you." Felix was surprised by the statement, his cheeks growing red. 

"I don't care if she likes me! Marinette needs to stop staring at me, people are going to start to notice and say things." 

"They'll only say things you want to hear...like how Marinette likes you," Stompp replied, Felix smirked at the kwami. Felix shook his head as he grabbed berries out of his bag for the kwami. Stompp thanked him, and they ate together in comfortable silence.

\-----

Marinette sat with Alya and the girls, thinking over and over about how Felix looked up to her in class. 

"Thinking about your little Felix?" Alix teased, the girls joining in and giggling. 

"I'm not! I'm just trying to...figure out...an equation!" Marinette tried. Her excuses weren't always the best, even when it came to things like this. It also got worse when she needed to excuse herself to be Ladybug, which was an everyday occurrence now. 

"What equation? The Felix plus Marinette, one?" Chloe teased more, causing Marinette to over her face. 

"Oh leave her alone, she's just got a crush," Rose tried to help, but she was too sweet to understand that the last part...did not help. The gates flew open violently, revealing an inky blackened figure with a deafening smile plastered on his face. Holy. Shit. Marinette stood up fast as students screamed. Everyone began to run as the monster stepped in quickly, grabbing at the students. Marinette ran towards the lockers, locking the door before anyone could make it in. She felt horrible, but she needed to transform and get back out there as soon as she possibly could. 

"Marinette! You locked them out!" Tikki exclaimed, scared for what was happening out in the courtyard. 

"I know. I'm really sorry. We just need to transform." Marinette pleaded. Marinette transformed quickly, unlocking the door, and swinging her way out. She noticed Tauro and Chat Noir were already on the scene. Suprised as they both welcomed her with smiles. 

"M'lady~" Chat cooed, Tauro yelled at them from the other side, his whip pulling down the inky arm. 

"Tauro!" Ladybug called out, using her yoyo to do the same to the villains other arm. 

"We need to stop meeting up like this!" He called back, a sly joke making her smile. Chat looked at their interaction with both confusion and happiness. Ladybug never really laughed at anyone's jokes, it was nice to see her let a little loose during an attack. 

"Chat, move!" Ladybug called as the villain began to swing her around. The ink was sticky. At best, it felt like super glue. The villain extended his arm, sending a shot of ink out towards Ladybug, knocking her into Tauro. Tauro hit his head on the wall they'd become glued to. Ladybug couldn't do much but call out to Chat as Tauro's head rested on her shoulder. Chat quickly ran over, trying to rip the ink off of them. 

"You'll just make it worse for them," The monster called out. It was Hawkmoths voice; he was there, watching them. Chat turned to the beast, his eyes wide. 

"Go to hell." Chat spat out. 

"Where's the Akuma Hawkmoth," Ladybug called out, she could hear Tauro's nose ring beginning to beep. The ink was starting to harden, making it harder and harder to breathe for them as it tightened as well. Chat would've made a joke about it being a 'sticky situation,' but she couldn't breathe much, so it's not like it mattered. "Chat, hurry." She whispered. Chat grew angry, screaming out 'catalysm' and releasing the two heroes from their ink trap. Ladybug grabbed Tauro as they fell, nodding to Chat to get this fight over with. She swung the two into a classroom upstairs, locking the door behind her and laying Tauro up against a desk. He detransformed into Felix, a soft expression on his face. He got really knocked out, didn't he? His head must really hurt... She could hear the fight end, so she used her miraculous Ladybug before detransforming so Felix wouldn't wake up. Marinette knew Tikki was out of energy, she needed a break. Marinette leaned close to the blonde, fixing his hair softly. Felix was cute when he wasn't angry or messing with anyone. It was nice to see him be so free as Tauro. But that didn't put his actions as Felix past his actions now. 

"I'm sorry," Felix stated, startling Marinette. Tikki quickly hid in her purse. Felix sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his head. 

"W-why are you sorry..?" Marinette asked sheepishly, trying not to make it evident that she was the one he was fighting with. Felix looked at her, his eyes like cool blue diamonds. 

"I- I thought, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Felix replied. She nodded, a quick sign of relief releasing from her lips. 

"Ladybug saved us, so we're safe now," Marinette started, helping Felix up off the floor. 

"I'd like to go home now," Felix commented, his headache was splitting. Thankfully the students had gotten the rest of the day off to recoup from another attack. They never really gave the students the rest of the day. Still, considering a lot of them had gotten attacked or were injured, this was an exception. Marinette and Adrien walked Felix home, his headache was so painful it was hard to walk. Marinette figured out what her bad feeling was, and she knew there was more coming.


End file.
